


Hotline

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: Iwaizumi woke up with a rather inconvenient situation at hand when he’s continents away from you. Thankfully, you were waiting for him by the phone already.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 107
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Hotline

Being in a long distance relationship meant that you were always compromising and working together to find ways to keep your hearts tight knit even when your boyfriend was at the other end of the world right now. Hearing his voice at night before going to bed always left you with a warm chest as you drifted off to sleep and he felt all the more motivated for his day with your voice being the first thing he heard in the morning. It was a convenient arrangement made possible by the coincidentally matched up time zones you were in. 

The night was low and you felt like as each moment passed by, you got closer and closer to falling asleep under the gentle haze of your night lamp. Iwaizumi usually call you around this time but your phone was scary silent right now. You rolled onto your side, holding the glowing screen in hand as you waited impatiently for your good night call.

You beamed when the ringtone you set for him echoed in the room, not waiting another second before swiping the bar that appeared on your phone.

“Morning, Hajime,” you said, the pitch of your voice going higher unintentionally as you laid on your stomach.

You could hear his breathing from the other end of the call, a low and steady rhythm vibrating through your ears and made you feel like you could actually sense his chest rising and falling. Other than his breaths, he was being awfully quiet. He usually greeted you with a level of energy that seemed unmatched to the time where he was before proceeding to ask you about your day.

“Hajime?” you called for him, wondering if he could even hear you at all with how little responses you were getting.

A loud exhale reached your ear and you could hear the sound of his lips opening slowly. You waited, feeling slightly on edge at what he possibly wanted to say that made him so intense.

“Can I ask you something?” his voice was still a bit hoarse, a sign that he called you almost immediately upon waking up. 

You propped yourself up with your elbows on the mattress, “Yeah?”

He gulped, and you hold your breath in as he let out yet another shaky breath.

“What are you wearing right now?”

You blinked, his words slowly settling in your head. You felt bad for the reaction you gave him but you couldn’t help but chuckle at how he uttered those few words like he was about to tell you that he was going to war.

“Iwaizumi kun,” you teasingly said as you got on your back, shifting on top of your blanket to get comfy, “is this your attempt at initiating phone sex?”

You bit down on your lips to hold in your laughter as the other end of the call fell into silence, already able to imagine his flustered face in your mind when he realised that he wasn’t as subtle as he had planned to be.

“Is it working?” he stuttered and your face was starting to hurt from how wide your grin was.

“You know I can’t say no to your morning voice,” you replied in amusement. You threw your head back against your pillow, wondering if you should lie about being in something a little bit racier than what you actually had on to get him going. No, what’s the point of phone sex if you weren’t imagining the other person to be exactly what they were looking like in real time? You licked your lips, your hand trailing down your body before stopping at your exposed thighs.

Nevermind, this was more than enough to get his blood boiling anyways.

“I’m wearing...” you pressed your voice down on purpose, giving a pause to get him anticipating, “your old shirt,” his breath hitched and you knew you had a winning shot on your hands, “teal cotton panties...”

Iwaizumi felt his face heating up at the visual of you drowning in his shirt, the blue of your panties poking out just a little under the shirt that was too big for you. He was trying his hardest to remain his cool, swallowing the saliva that was pooling in his mouth before letting out what he hoped would be a seductive hum.

You felt the tingles on your skin at the sound. Oh, how you wished you were three to see the face he must be making. He thought he could pretend to be calm but you knew him better than that. God knows how cute he was whenever he tried to act cool but was secretly a mess inside. You arched your back slightly to get yourself into the mood of a temptress ready to wreck her lover’s flustered little head, your palm going up from your lower stomach and stopping to give your breast a performative squeeze.

“And no bra.”

Nothing could stop the groan from leaking out of his mouth and you felt your skin getting hot at the lustful noise. “Fuck...”

“So what are you going to do now? Touch yourself to the image of me in your clothes?” you slipped your hand under the t-shirt you were wearing, a silent sigh escaping as you rolled your perked nipples between your fingers, “Or, are you going to be a good boy and tell me why you’re being so desperate this morning? Hm?”

Iwaizumi held his phone onto his ear by his shoulder, his hands wandering down to palm the painful erection that was in his boxers. He usually wouldn’t bother you over something like a morning wood, knowing how much you would tease him over it. But the things he saw in his dreams last night was far too vivid that even his usual cold shower would not suffice.

“I-” he tried to hold back a moan as he pushed down the band of his boxers, his aching cock sprung up against his lower stomach, “I dreamt of you last night.”

“Oh?” you put your phone on speaker mode and placed it to the side, moving your free hand down to your clothed pussy, “what filthy dream did you wake up to that got you so needy?”

Just thinking about it got his mind in a flurry, and his cock pulsed as he tried to articulate it in words. “You are here in my bed, on all fours.”

You let out a soft mewl, your finger pressing down on your clit as he spoke. You circled the sensitive bug with your index finger, the other digits tracing along your folds. “And?”

He had his legs propped up, his feet flat on his mattress as he laid down, fisting his length as he imagined that it was your hand touching him instead. “Begging for me to fill your tight cunt up.”

You slowly plunged in your fingers, the image of his thick cock pounding you from behind as his hands dig into the soft flesh of your hips slowly getting clearer in your head and you could feel the wetness gushing out. “This tight cunt I’m touching now?”

He gave himself a firm tuck, focusing on your voice as he furrowed his eyebrows together. “Yes-”

He nearly lost it when you laughed breathily, the curl of each crisp note blurring the line between a chuckle and a moan. “You’re so filthy,” you said, pumping your fingers in and out of your walls to accentuate each word, “thinking about such obscene, such... naughty things when you’re alone. What a bad boy...”

His lips fell open as he slowly started moving his hand, going from the base of his cock to the leaking tip and collecting the bead of pre-cum on his thumb before spreading it down again. He could imagine your face, grinning at his suffering like the little minx you were while you had your hand inside your pussy. He held onto the slight squelching he could hear, imagining how warm your cunt was when it squeezed down on his length.

“You want to know what I’m thinking about?” you said, closing your eyes as the sound of his pants filled your room, “I’m thinking about how pretty you always look when I’m riding your cock,”

The slapping noises got louder, and you arched your back at the thought of him jerking off to what you were describing. Your fingers were nowhere near as good as his fat cock in your pussy but for now, the scissoring of your digits to the rhythm of his pumping had to suffice.

“Your cock stretching me out, face red and handsy as you bottom out of me again and again,” you felt the knot in your stomach tightened, your hand altering between rubbing your sopping folds and dredging against your spongy insides.

“Shit-” he held himself down by the sheer force of will as his hips instinctively snapped up, trying to emulate how you always set your rhythm when you fuck yourself on his cock. He wished he could have the real deal, that the sight of your tits bouncing and your trembling lips would not disappear if he opened his eyes. 

“Hajime-” 

Your sweet moans of his name were as close as he would get for now, and he gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

“I-” you whined as you spread your juices with your finger, flicking and rubbing your engorged clit as you tried to stop the waves of pleasure from crashing onto you so soon, “I want to see you-”

He growled and the sound made you shiver. His other hand fumbled to hold onto his phone, struggling to open his eyes as he pressed onto the video call option. You could not hold yourself back anymore when you got ahold of the screen with shaking hands.

He looked even more delicious than you had imagined him to be. HIs abs flexing as his muscles clenched. His cock was an angry shade of purple on the tip with trails of white leaking out. It looked so much bigger when he shot himself at that angle and it was like you could feel his length rubbing against your walls as your own breaths got more erratic. The vein at the underside of his shaft was pulsing with each pump.

But his face. God, his face was so much better even though you thought you already had it imprinted on the back of your head. His eyebrow knitted together, lips parted as his jaw clenched. There was a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, dropping down from the sharp edges of his handsome face down to his neck. You could tell that he was getting closer when his throat bobbed, his shoulders tensing up as the defined lines of his collarbone moved in sync.

“Stop,”

A loud whimpered ripped from the back of his throat at your command. You felt a toe curling pleasure from the sheer power rush that your strong boyfriend was so obedient to your order even when he was so desperate to get off just earlier. You slipped your fingers back in, arching them by the knuckle and let out a breathy sigh. 

“Start again, do it slowly.” your eyes never peeled away from the screen as you spoke, watching as his features twitched as he did exactly what you had told him. His movements were rigid, clearly in pain as he held himself back. The numbing shock was more intense now that you denied his release once, and he could feel his legs trembling with how hard his muscles were spasming.

“Baby, please...”

“Please what?” you sped up the pumping of your fingers inside of your cunt, feeling the coil inside of the pit of your stomach forming again.

“Please let me cum-"

You felt your senses being pushed past the edge as his needy tone. To make a man like Iwaizumi beg you for release with tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he pursed his lips together was hotter than anything else you could have conjured up in your wildest imagination.

“Then cum for me,” you whimpered as you felt your own orgasm washing over you, your arm feeling as if it was about to cramp up as your toes curled, “milk your cock for me. There you go-”

His voice cracked as he resumed his pace, each tug and rub of his hand on his cock making him see white. The camera was shaking as he struggled to hold it still. His jaw hurt from how hard he was bearing his teeth. The sloppy noises of him getting off were all you heard when he knocked his phone down, his hand gripping the sheets beneath him as he came crashing down.

Even with the camera blurring out, there was no mistaking what the dots of white covering the lens was as he collected his breath. A loud thump coming through your ear as his panting slowly get softer.

Your chest was heaving as you laid there, slowly pulling your hand away from your drenched panties as you stared at your roof. You hold your phone to your ear after the screen turned black and his contact was the only thing showing on it again.

“So,” he was still a bit out of his breath as he spoke, “how was your day?"

You snorted, pressing your palm against your chest to feel your rapid heartbeats. 

“Ending with a bang much thanks to your horniness.”

He chuckled, the sound tickling your ear and making the corner of your lips curl up. “My horniness? When you’re the one that gets to see me and I don’t even get a pic?”

“Awe, but you make the cutest face when you cum though?” you did not need to see to know that he was starting to blush again. You shook your head, grinning to yourself, “Do you want me to send you something to make it up to you then?”

“Please, but not now,” he groaned, rolling to his side and bury his face onto his pillow, “I probably won’t have the energy to do shit if I go two rounds just in the morning.”

“Later then,” you said, “maybe it can be your turn to give me a morning call this time.”

He licked his lips at the thought of what you might be sending him, “Sure.”

“Be good for me today, ok?” you bite back a chuckle as he huffed.

“Of course.”

“Good boy,” he felt himself shivering at the honey sweet sound of your coos, “good night.”

The girl of his dreams, always playing him like a fiddle. He sighed, feeling just a bit more awake knowing he had something to look forward to later on.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
